


【权贵】愿者上钩 01

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	【权贵】愿者上钩 01

01

第二次发情期来得格外突然，黄明昊刚结束了一期节目的录制，成绩也如自己预测般还算理想，可持续一周的高强度训练早已磨光了他的体力。范丞丞破天荒地说过要来摄影棚接他回去，为了这句话黄明昊足足开心期待了一整天。

和几个练习生摆手告别了之后，黄明昊窝在化妆间的小角落里刷了会手机，然后给范丞丞打电话：“范丞丞，别的小朋友都回家了，你什么时候来接我啊！”

范丞丞笑着回他：“路上呢，中间有点事儿耽搁了，再等我一会，今天比赛结果怎么样？”

黄明昊笑着和他寒暄着：“第一呗，也不看看你昊哥是谁，能差么……”

挂断电话，黄明昊全身紧绷的神经便松开了，昏昏沉沉地倒在沙发上抱着小抱枕打着瞌睡，浑然不觉那屏蔽贴掩盖不住的Omega信息素飘散出去。身体内的温度越来越热，像在他身体深处点燃了一串炮火，最后都往身后那难以启齿的地方汇聚去了。

迷迷糊糊他看见个人在他身前蹲下了，一双手抬起拂去他额角不停滚落下来的热汗，灼热的气息凑得近了，却不是自己熟悉的海洋香味。黄明昊猛地睁开双眼，却只见陈立农那张像是审视着猎物般的深邃脸庞，不由得心底狠狠一惊，匆忙将自己的身体瑟缩起来，惊惧地看着他。

陈立农挑着嘴角：“捉到了一只发情的Omega，这下可瞒不住了吧，当初非要登记第二性别是Alpha还企图骗过所有人的小孩……”

“呜……”他想反抗，可Omega的本能却对面前人散发出的青竹气息本能地贴近些许，未被标记过的纯粹Omega气息穿过无甚作用的屏蔽贴纠缠上面前的Alpha，又被无形地压制了一头，臣服下去，黄明昊忍着身体内难耐的麻痒，嘴唇发着抖，“别碰我，别靠近我……算我求你……”

面前的Alpha刚想抬起将他揽进怀里的大手僵了一下，缓缓落下去，苦笑一声：“你还真是抗拒我啊，是不是除了范总以外所有的Alpha都近不了你的身？可你未免太没自知之明，一个优质上乘的Omega对于青年Alpha的吸引力有多强，你又不是不知道，若不是我的信息素保护着你，你以为你现在还能安然地在这角落里一脸防备地盯着我？”

“……”黄明昊早已快说不出一句完整的话，强大的青竹气息铺天盖地地将他包裹在内，即便身体再抗拒，可本能却还是想寻求着面前Alpha的安慰，黄明昊烦透了自己这令人难耐的Omega体质，“谢谢你的信息素，但你若是真的想保护我，不如给我一针抑制剂。”

陈立农眯着眼睛笑了笑，看上去分外纯良。

“那就没有意思了，你说如果我给你一个临时标记，范丞丞会怎么样？”

Alpha的气息越发向他逼近，黄明昊红透了眼睛，藏在身后的拳头攥紧着，陈立农的鼻息凑在他颈后腺体的位置，轻轻呼了气，他登时炸起一身鸡皮疙瘩，一拳头向他面门袭去。后者笑眯眯地接下，嘴角是似笑非笑的笑意。

“我是想帮你呢，还是你内心确信自己对范丞丞没那么重要，只要沾染上别的Alpha气息，他就会把你丢掉？”

“陈立农……你放过我吧……他快到了，别让他看见你这样对我行吗……”

陈立农脸上的笑意消失了，换上一副深沉冷冽的捕食者面孔：“那我偏不呢，我偏偏要在你身上留下我的标记！”

Alpha气息猛地袭上他颈后腺体，黄明昊悲哀地闭上眼睛，等着不属于那个自己心爱的人的信息素冲进自己的身体，可剧痛没如约降临在他身上，眼前便是一亮，熟悉的Alpha气息猛地从他身边散开，堪堪掩盖过了陈立农身上的青竹味道，随后便是带着劲风和血色的一拳，狠狠地打在陈立农的脸侧。

“我的Omega你也敢碰？”

陈立农被这一拳打偏过去脑袋，伸出手指抹了抹嘴角的一点血痕，笑了：“你的？你有什么权利和资格说黄明昊是你的？况且，我有什么不敢碰？”

范丞丞心底的火气被勾起，可奈何身后发情期的Omega适时呜咽了一声，打断了心底想和面前的Alpha打一顿的念头，他转过身拦腰将黄明昊扛上肩头，脚步带着些怒气，无视掉一路纷纷躲闪的工作人员，径直走到停车场，将黄明昊塞进车中。

强大的Alpha气息笼罩在车厢内，黄明昊那颗悬着的心也慢慢放了下来，舔了舔略干涩的嘴唇，朝范丞丞僵硬而冰冷的侧脸凑过去：“他没碰我。”

范丞丞红着眼睛看了他一眼，黄明昊依然是平日那副隐忍的模样，哪怕被发情的浪潮折磨得面目通红，也依旧不愿向他示弱一点。范丞丞有点抓狂，只要一想到黄明昊此刻的模样被陈立农看了去，还凑得那么近企图在他的Omega身上留下标记，他就气得发狂。

嗅了嗅小心掺在自己信息素中干净清澈的蜜桃青桔味，像沸腾开了甜意似的涌动着，范丞丞心底那根弦终于崩断了，他一把揽过黄明昊的脖子吻上他的嘴唇，用力吮吻着饱满软嫩的唇肉，翻搅着他口中沸腾开费洛蒙的小舌，一路吻到散发浓郁Omega信息素的后颈。

这一月来，让他天天活得醉生梦死似的，香甜的Omega信息素。

强烈的占有欲迅速统治了他的理智，Alpha对着那微微颤抖的腺体舔弄了半晌，激得怀里的Omega颤抖不已时，便张口刺进柔软的皮肤。

“啊疼……”黄明昊瘫在他怀里大口喘着气，随后一股霸道的Alpha气息冲进身体，那沸腾的情潮缓解多了。不过是第二次发情期，可感觉却比第一次时更加强烈几分。

黄明昊有些悲哀地想着，不知道范丞丞愿意临时标记他几次，也不知道到第几次时，临时标记便再也管不了用了，可果然，他无法张口求一个永久标记。

“我好多了……谢谢……”黄明昊沉沉开口，语气中依稀透着发情后的疲惫。他以为范丞丞会如约放开对他的禁锢，给他一个冷漠的侧脸，或者警告他几句离其他的Alpha远一些之类的话。

可范丞丞却依旧叼着他的腺体厮磨着，似乎还在生气：“你好多了，我还没有，你怎么比我想象中的还招蜂引蝶？嗯？看来我得证明证明，你是谁的Omega。”

昏暗的房间内充斥着Omega发情期甜美的信息素味道，甜得诱人的蜜桃青桔味交缠在浓郁到氤氲的海洋咸味中，竟出奇的融合。

窗帘死死地拉着，透不进一丝光亮，可昏暗中依稀可见大床上交缠的两道人影，体型略健硕的男人压着身下的男孩，发着狠啃咬着他颈侧细嫩肌肤，一次又一次在他泛滥的后穴顶弄着。

“啊……啊……太快了……不要一直顶那里……受不了了……丞丞……”男孩声音清丽，只是此刻染上浓重的情欲味道，拖长的尾音旖旎动听，唤人名字时也是婉转勾人，透着不自知的诱惑力。

果然，范丞丞早被Omega甜美的费洛蒙俘获了神智，眼眶透着丝情动的微红，越发凶狠地顶弄着穴心快着火的那点，还不忘用硕大的龟头厮磨两下。

房间里充斥着的除去黄明昊动情的叫声，还有后穴相连出传来令人脸红心跳的水声，噗嗤噗嗤的越发激烈，他都能肖想出那被操弄的小穴此刻正多么贪婪地吞吃着Alpha粗大的肉棒，穴肉被摩擦成烂红色，依然不知羞耻地张合收缩着，一股一股的淫液被深红色肉棒带出，自二人交合处汩汩向外涌。

他真的受不了了，身体里又麻又痒，大肉棒狠狠顶进去才能缓解一分一毫，却是如何都不够填满那无尽的痒意。敏感点被龟头残忍地撵弄着，又痛又爽，黄明昊急促喘息着想去寻找范丞丞的嘴唇，却被人又一次叼住了的腺体，被温柔舔舐。

“宝贝，你身体里好热，好爽，我快被你迷死了……让我完全标记你好吗……”

范丞丞伏在他耳边低喘的声音带着火苗蹿进他身体，随后温热的嘴唇浸着令他疯狂的Alpha信息素吻上他的嘴唇，舌头勾住他因为过分的快感而探出的小舌头翻搅吮吸。

黄明昊大脑持续空白，快感密集地在四肢百骸流动着，带着电流，共振得他狠狠地蜷起脚尖，他快到高潮了。

“哈啊……好舒服……我又快要射了……”

湿滑的甬道因为临近高潮而迅速痉挛收缩着，范丞丞被夹得两眼前蹿火星子，爽得连腰都是麻的，他扣紧浑身颤抖准备迎接一次高潮的黄明昊纤细的腰身，在他身体里向最深处冲刺着。

“啊啊……慢一点……慢一点……”黄明昊左右摇摆着脑袋，生理泪水止不住地滚落而下，他不可抑制地察觉到身体内隐秘的宫口缓缓张开了，那凶猛的大家伙也敏锐地察觉到了他敞开的大门，发着狠用力将自己的头部楔了进去。

他和范丞丞同时闷哼一声，范丞丞缓了缓不甚清明的脑子，将他双腿架起，环上自己的腰，更加卖力地挺动起来：“怎么这么紧这么热，快爽死我了……”

灭顶的快感自身体最深处传来，一股精液猛地喷上自己的小腹，而终于将自己全部埋进去的孽根也在数十次凶狠的冲刺后，Alpha的性器慢慢撑起结，不留余地地卡住生殖腔入口，一股灼热的精液冲进黄明昊身体深处。

空气中又弥漫开融合得完美的海盐青桔味，被彻底标记的Omega逃无可逃，瘫软着身体躺在范丞丞身下缓着情潮。

“彻底标记了……”黄明昊轻轻喃喃着，也恰好被范丞丞听了去。

范丞丞缓缓蹭过去寻找到他的嘴唇，轻轻贴上去，缱绻地吻他：“昊昊，我会对你好的，我们试试好不好？”

黄明昊闭上眼睛用力迎合着他的吻，也点点头笑了：“知道了，醋精。”


End file.
